Dancing with the Dead
by cheriepie89
Summary: AU. Aside from the day she met Li, the magic man who gifted her with a locket when she was five, Sakura lived an ordinary life, loved by all people, plants, and even animals. That all changed when she died and is reunited with Li, who is way more than she ever thought possible. SxS.
1. Chapter One

_**Dancing with the Dead**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A / N :** guess who's back? :)_

* * *

I always had the same recurring dream since I was small.

It was the day of my mother's funeral; I was no more than five years old. I had watched my father cry the last tears he would ever show my big brother and me. My older brother, strong and good, five years older than me, kept looking up ahead at my father's back. I had never seen him cry, and even in my young mind, I knew that my brother was sad.

"I will be your protector, Sakura," he told me when my mother stopped waking up. It was strange, and I didn't really understand. She was sick for a long time, but she was also resting for just as long. I couldn't remember a time when my mother was not in bed. Whenever I was sick, bed rest made it all better, but my mother never had that sort of luck.

So she passed, and when I realized it, it was at the day of her funeral. There were other family members, like Tomoyo and her mother, and my grandfather as well. I remember the black dress I wore and tore when I fell on the way to the grave to give my white flowers. I remember how quiet everyone was, even though my mother used to love noise and the bustling of people. She said it reminded her of how alive the world truly was, and how we were lucky to be a part of it. But she was not part of this world. I remember finally understanding that.

I also remember the cat.

He was ludicrously small and golden, and that was weird at the time because I didn't know cats could be golden. I followed it past the other graves until I was near a large tree. When I looked back, I saw how far I walked away, my brother staring stoically at my father from a distance. When I looked back at the cat, he had climbed up high on the tree. I wanted be up with the cat, which was how I tore my dress even more when it was caught on the bark. By the time I had pulled my dress out, the cat was on the floor by my feet.

Dead.

I cried. I wanted to cradle the cat in my arms, and hold him to me. I didn't even see him jump, and he lay on the ground as if he were sleeping. That was how my mother passed. She looked like she was sleeping, which is what made it hard to realize that she wouldn't wake.

When I paused in my cries to catch a breath, a handkerchief was in front of me. I believed it was brother who followed me, or even my father who maybe was done sobbing. It was neither.

He was a boy, but certainly older. He was older than my brother even. He held out the handkerchief for me, and even if he was crouched down at my level, I knew he was extremely tall.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his voice very calm and gentle, but impressively deep. When I looked into his eyes, I noticed how strikingly amber they were.

"Yes," I hiccupped. "But not the cat."

When I mentioned the cat, he looked down. His lips formed a thin line, as he looked back at me.

"Was he yours?"

I shook my head at him. For whatever reason, this confused him.

"Then why do you cry?"

I had to think about that, because I was not sure why I was so emotional. Maybe it was the lingering effects of the sadness over losing my mother.

"I don't want him sleep forever like mama."

He seemed to understand it. Those amber eyes peered at the people at the funeral. He turned to me and picked me up. He sat me on top of the grave closest to the tree. The shock of his touch erased my tears. He was strong and authoritative. Even as a child, I sensed it.

"What's your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," I answered automatically, though my brother warned me not to talk to strangers. But it was strange. Though I never saw the boy before, there was a feeling of familiarity with me. "What's your name?"

"I am Li," he replied, still kind. He was smiling again. He bent down to pick up the cat, which looked so small in his hands. I watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my sadness temporarily forgotten.

"Sakura, do you want me to make him wake up?" His smile was turned into a grin. I saw his eyes twinkling.

"You can't make it wake up," I told him. I knew that before since I tried everything to make my mother wake up. I made the noises she loved so much, I tried to have her drink her favorite milk tea, I cried so that she would kiss away my tears. None of it worked.

"I can. If you wish me to do it."

I pondered that for a moment. "Is it only for the cat? What about for people?"

He was no longer smiling. Those eyes had dulled, and suddenly I was nervous. I regretted asking my question. However, he still held on to the cat gently, which I saw as a good sign to continue. At the very least, he was not a bad man.

"Can you make my mama wake up?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it anyway. He looked pained, but never paused from looking kind.

"No, Sakura, I am sorry. I cannot make your mother wake up. People are different." It was not much of an explanation, but I knew he was not to blame.

"If you could, would you?" I asked.

"Yes."

For some reason, I knew he was honest. I knew in that moment that this boy, this man, would never lie to me. I was as sure of that as I was that my brother loved me.

"Please make the cat wake up."

There was no dramatic effect or any magic trick to it. The cat just woke up, his eyes blinking rapidly and taking in the surroundings. It was a fall afternoon in Tomoeda, and if not for the funeral, it would have been a lovely day. The cat sat up and jumped on the boy's shoulders. It emphasized how wide they were.

"You should name him," the boy said, not pushing the cat away.

"But he is not mine," I protested. I was not opposed to keeping him, but I knew that my brother was allergic, and that was the last thing any of us needed at the time.

"I know. But I will take care of him. So you should give him a name."

I didn't even have to pause to think. "Kero. His name is Kero."

If the name was strange to him, he never showed it. As he smiled at gingerly petted the cat perched on his shoulder, I was enamored. In my short life, I had never encountered anyone like him before, and there was an impossible urge to follow him forever.

"Li, I like you," I declared. He stopped petting Kero and looked at me instead. There was an impossible fire behind his amber orbs.

"Do you?" His voice was thick with an emotion I had not recognized at that age. All I could sense was a small bit of sadness that I was so accustomed to feeling around me.

"Yes."

There was a silent moment that passed between us. The wind had picked up, sounding like echoes to my ears. Kero had jumped from his new master's shoulder and waiting beside him, understanding that he was a wild cat no more. Li pulled a small box from the pocket inside his jacket. It was then I noticed he was clad in black: black jacket, black pants, black boots, black shirt.

"Are you dressed for a funeral?" I couldn't stop myself. My mother used to laugh at my impulsive honesty. The memory of that caused a pang of sorrow to hit me.

For his part, he looked amused. "No, I always dress this way."

Before I could comment, he opened the box, and all words fell silent on my tongue. It was a necklace. The chain was thin and silver holding a heart shaped locket. He opened it for me, and inside was a beautiful white pearl. When he placed it on my neck, the color shifted to a pale pink.

"Is this magic?" I asked him. He patted my head affectionately.

"Yes. It is now pink because it knows it belongs to you. It will change depending on who you meet. It will tell you if you are in danger."

This was all overwhelming to me at the time. I tried to shake away my confusion. "Why would I be in danger?"

Li also shook his head, but I didn't think it was to shake away any confusion I was feeling. "You're not. But I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

I thought this was unfair, because bad things happened all the time. They happened to my beautiful mother, who was good and lovely and died so sick. They happened to my kind father, who was so broken to let her go. They happened to my brother, who would never cry in front of me. Why was I the only one protected?

"But why?"

He bent down to kiss the top of my head.

"Because I like you, Sakura."

The wind picked up again so strong that I closed my eyes to shield them. When I opened them, Li and Kero were gone, leaving no traces behind. In their place was my brother, who had begun lecturing me. I tried to tell him about Li, but he dismissed me, and only carried me back to our father who had regained a smile when he saw us.

During the drive home, I kept playing with my locket, never opening it. It was my reminder that I didn't imagine him. He was real.

* * *

_Because I like you, Sakura._

I always wake up after he says those words. Today was no different. When I looked at my clock, it read 6:30 a.m. I groaned, but there was no helping it. It was time to get up. After I dressed and brushed my teeth, I met up with my father downstairs.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," he greeted me with a smile. I smiled back. It was now seven, which meant I had enough time to have breakfast.

"I can help, otou-san." He would have probably protested, but I already picked up the plate of pancakes—my favorite—and set them on the table.

"Good morning," my brother yawned from the doorway. He was also dressed in his suit. This was rare since my brother rarely ever started work so early. He was manga editor, specifically his best friend Yukito's editor. His schedule was flexible, as was the dress code.

"You're up early! And so well dressed," I commented. At that, Touya-nii ruffled my hair, which annoyed me. I spent a while trying to keep it neat and tangle free.

"We're presenting a new idea to the publisher this morning. So Yuki and I have to look sharp."

Before we could say anything else, we all sat down and began our morning ritual. My father thanked our mother for looking after us, and we ate. It had been ten years since she passed. I was already in my first year of high school, and Touya-nii was an adult who could drink and smoke, and wore business suits for presentations. My father was the only one who hardly changed. There were more lines on his forehead and around his eyes, but he was still as gentle and warm as ever. He was also ready to work. My father was the archeology professor at Tomoeda University, and by this time in two days, he would be in Greece on an archeological excavation.

"Are you all packed yet, otou-san?" I asked in between bites. I knew my brother was going to make fun of me for eating so unsightly, but I was also in a hurry. I promised to meet Tomoyo-chan at the school gates.

"No, but I still have some time. By the way, Sakura-san, what time where you planning on leaving?" my father said while peering at the clock behind me.

"Seven fifteen," I answered.

"Kaijuu," Touya spoke in a low voice. "It's nearly seven-thirty."

"Hoe?"

I thought I had more time!

I rushed to put on my shoes and coat. My father made sure to wrap me neck with a muffler.

"It's cold out. The roads are slippery, so be careful."

"Yes! Bye bye!"

I used to roller blade to school when my brother was still in high school, but now I rode his old bike now that he drove. I didn't mind it. I liked feeling the wind on my face as I rode. I loved seeing the trees, even if they were bare from the winter cold.

Overall, I lived a very ordinary life. I had an ordinary family, and an ordinary group of friends. I did average in school, except for P.E. which I loved and was above average, and math, which was easily my worst subject. My town was small and ordinary, and nothing strange really happened.

We did have a local legend about a ghost who roamed the graves near the outskirts of town, but I tried not to pay attention to that.

I didn't really have goals or aspirations. I just wanted to live happily.

Although, Tomoyo-chan always said I was good with animals and plants, so maybe I should look into becoming a veterinarian or florist. While I was not sure if those two were the best routes for me, she was right about me being good with plants and animals. I was president of the gardening club since everything seemed to grow and bloom under my care. I also was always asked to go to zoos and help people calm their pets since animals just reacted so well to me. I never had an animal bite me, or hurt me; even mosquitoes never drew blood from me during the humid summer days. Maybe I had a soothing aura. Either way, it was good I loved living creatures so much since they seemed to love me back.

Except for Kero, who preferred someone else, but I hadn't seen him or his master in years.

But I did dream of them. I dreamed so often of them both, and if not for my locket, I would have believed it was all in my head.

The locket was the only proof I had. When my father and brother asked where I got it from two weeks after the funeral, when both had collected themselves enough to pay attention, I told them absentmindedly that it was gift. I told them it was someone from the funeral, and they never asked further. To them, it was possibly from a family member as a way to comfort me, or to remember my mother by. I didn't dare explain the truth.

But since then, I wore it every day, all day. I never took it off, not even for sleep or in the bath. I didn't have to, it seemed. The locket and chain never lost its shine. I never tried to open it, pretending the magic pearl didn't exist. I wondered why it changed color. I wondered how he and Kero disappeared so suddenly, without a trace.

Maybe it was because I thought about Kero, but I swore I saw a flash of gold jump from the bushes beside me as I rode. I skidded to a stop and hopped off my bike. _No, it couldn't be…_The gold cat stood in the middle of the street, licking its paw. There was red staining the gold on his legs, and before I could control myself, I rushed to it.

Like all animals, it didn't run when it saw me. When I picked him up, he purred against me, looking at me with bright, blue eyes.

"You're not Kero, huh? He has black eyes," I told the cat, who meowed in response. I took out a handkerchief from my bag and used it as a tourniquet. The bleeding stopped, but I was not sure what injury he had.

"Why don't we find you a vet?" I cooed.

From there, everything went wrong. I felt my locket burn as if it were on fire. Cradling the cat with one arm, I pried it open, something I never thought I'd do.

The pearl was a deep, blood red.

What did that mean? Why was my locket burning, and why was the pearl so dark red? I couldn't even think about the possibilities, because when I looked up, all I saw was lights, and I turned to shield the cat as much as possible.

It hurt for a bit. The pain itself was excruciating. I felt every nerve in my body react to it, and it seemed like it wouldn't go away. I heard noises, people chattering frantically. They seemed to call to me, but I couldn't be sure. I managed to open my eyes, even though my lids felt heavier. I noticed the cat I held, looking down at me, unhurt. Despite everything, I felt a wave of relief.

He had company. Another cat, a brighter gold was beside him. He looked at me with dark eyes as though he knew me. I recognized him, though he was bigger than the last time I saw him.

"Kero?" I asked groggily. Even my voice felt heavy.

Then I couldn't hold on. It felt like I was holding on to a rope, but my strength failed me. And I was falling.

That was how I entered my deep sleep.

That was how I died.

* * *

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah : _**_ so, as usual, this is unbeta'd, so I am sorry if there are mistakes. I am also uploading this through my phone, which is actually way harder than it should be. Either way, I am excited for this fic, and hope that you readers will enjoy it too. This one will be more...supernatural. _

_Please review and share your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Dancing with the Dead**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: **__I normally don't update this fast, so please don't get used to it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

My mother passed away in the middle of the night. I was the first to discover her since I was in the room with her when it happened. During the days she had little energy, we would curl up in bed and watch movies together. That night, it was _My Neighbor Toto_ro, our shared favorite. The cat bus hadn't even appeared when she closed her eyes. I was used to this. She nearly always slept through the movies and only woke up to kiss me goodnight when we were done. I had finished the whole movie and turned to say goodnight, but she never woke up. I made tea first, since that normally prompted her to wake up. She loved milk tea, especially during the fall season. I brought it up, but she didn't open her eyes. I made my noises, singing my kindergarten songs, and using her nightstand as my drum. I expected her to wake up, smile, and join me. She never did.

That's when I resorted to crying. Deep down, I must have sensed it, but I still hoped that she would wake up to my sobs and kiss the tears away, like she had before. Unfortunately, my crying only attracted my father and older brother up. Instantly, they knew. Without speaking to each other, Touya-nii grabbed me and rushed me out of the room while my father began making phone calls. I was practically shrieking when my brother took me to my room, and silently wiped my tears.

"Mama won't wake up." I had finally stopped, but the tears were still falling.

"No," my brother replied solemnly. His blue handkerchief was still carefully dabbing my cheeks to pick up the falling tears.

"She's not gonna wake up, is she?"

"No, she won't." Touya-nii was always good, and incredibly honest. "But don't worry, Sakura. I will protect you."

My brother was the first person I thought of as I lay dying. I felt so incredibly upset over the guilt he would feel. I didn't want to die, more for his sake.

When I did close my eyes, I had a burning desire to find a way to wake up.

* * *

I woke up to darkness. It seemed like it was pure night, with stars above and below me.

There were people everywhere, waking up as suddenly as I did. Everyone had a person accompanying them, but they all looked alike. All were very pink, and bright, and each newly woken person seemed to be taken aback by her liveliness.

"Name?" a voice called out to me. The noise was so startling, I nearly fell. That's when I realized I was standing up. My school uniform seemed cleaned and pressed under my coat.

"Pardon?" I asked, finally finding the source of the voice. She was the same woman assisting the others. I wondered if she was a clone or a twin. But was it possible to have over a hundred twin sisters? She was pretty, and much taller than me, with dark violet eyes and hair that was a cross between dark rose and purple.

"Your name?" she asked again politely, holding up a tablet and stylus. I was not sure what was happening, but I didn't want to impose.

"Kinomoto Sakura," I answered, my voice growing smaller. Somehow, I was intimidated.

She seemed to have looked up my name with some form of confusion to her face. She stared at me hard before returning to her tablet.

"Kinomoto Sakura, age fifteen, from Tomoeda, Japan?"

"Yes, that's me," I replied shakily. "Um, what's your name?"

She seemed surprised at my question, but amused by it. The corners of her mouth twitched up. "No one has ever asked me that before."

"Oh, I am sorry! Am I not supposed to?"

She was openly smiling now. "No, it's fine. I'm Ruby Moon."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I looked around, seeing the rest of her doubles. "Are they all your sisters?"

Ruby Moon laughed, possibly at me, but I chose not to take offense. "They are all Ruby Moon. We are one and the same."

I gave a noncommittal response to that, unclear of what she meant. Ruby Moon kept looking at her tablet, frowning.

"I'm going to take you to the line for the white boat. But there's a symbol by your name that I've never seen before. I may have to ask the boss about it, but he is in one of his moods, so I am not exactly looking forward to it."

I still didn't understand what she was going on about, but before I could even ask, she grabbed my hand, and we weren't in the land of night, but near a river. The sky was open, but cloudy and surprisingly windy. Ruby Moon still had my hand and was pulling me towards a line full of people, most of them as old as my grandfather, but some just as young as me, or even younger. There was another line, further to our left. The only difference I could tell was that there weren't any children in that line.

"Okay, stay in this line, but don't board the boat until I come back." Ruby Moon instructed with a serious face before disappearing again.

While I was not alone, I still felt the bit of loneliness in my situation. Was I dreaming? And what did she mean about a boat? Luckily, a kind looking woman, maybe close to my mother's age when she passed, was in line behind me. She smiled at me with gentle eyes, which made me feel at ease. She was shivering, wearing what looked to be a nightgown.

"Here," I told her, shrugging off my coat. She took it gracefully. Luckily, I was wearing my winter uniform, which included a sweater and over the knee socks, so while I was not as warm as normally in my coat, I at least had enough clothing to tolerate the chill better.

"Oh, thank you. You look lost," she commented. I felt myself blush.

"I feel lost. Don't you?"

"Oh no, little lady. I have been expecting this for some time," she replied, looking towards the river expectantly.

"Um, what exactly are we all in line for?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound foolish.

"Oh, the woman told me we are here for the boat."

"Oh, but what boat exactly?"

"The one to take us there."

This was not helpful.

"Where is there?"

She seemed to think about her answer, but I didn't find any comfort from it. "To our rewards, I suppose."

Despite the unhelpfulness of her answers, I still smiled and thanked her. I tried to see the river, hoping to find some sense in the destination. It was not helpful. The river broke away into two separate ones, each heading in different directions, the distance looking foggy. I kept scanning my surroundings, hoping to see something familiar in this strange world. This dream seemed far to advance than normal, and I needed to recognize something before going mad.

I didn't think I would.

The first thing I thought of was that he had not changed. He was still incredibly tall, and handsome, with those striking amber eyes and windswept chestnut hair. His face seemed harder, though, less kind than I remembered. He kept walking in between our lines, occasionally looking at a tablet similar to the one Ruby Moon used. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He seemed very much in his element in this muted riverbed.

It was a good thing I had eyes for him, because that was how I managed to see the man breaking away from the other line, angry with a face contorted in hatred. He was trying to attack him while his back was turned. I broke from my line, running as quickly as my legs could carry me, and pushed him to the ground before the other man could get to him.

He cursed, and got up quickly, rolling me off him as easy as if I were a rag doll.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I cannot wait to see you dead!" the one man cried out, now being held back by another man with long white hair.

"I would like to see you try," Li responded, venom thick in his voice. The white haired man pushed the attacker back in line, and Li pulled out a sword. With a simple move, he created an invisible barrier to prevent anyone else from breaking away from the line. Finally, he looked down at me, kindness still absent from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked meekly. I was still on the ground, and from my angle, he looked even bigger and scarier.

"You're asking if I am alright?" He raised a brow before pulling me up effortlessly by my collar.

"Well yes? I didn't want to hurt you."

He wanted to smile, but fought the urge. "Trust me, there's no way you could. Did you break away from your line?"

"Yes," I answered. I was so sure it was him, but he didn't seem to recognize me.

"And why?" He pulled out his tablet again, but still looked at me.

"Because I saw that man try to attack you."

"You broke away from your line to try to protect me?" He raised his eyebrows up high in surprise, and for some reason, I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

I felt like a fool. I had hoped he would recognize me, or at least thank me for making sure he didn't get hurt from the man in the line. Instead, he made me feel like it was stupid of me to break from my line, and for holding on to the memory of the day of my mother's funeral. My hand went to my locket instinctively, like I always did when I felt upset.

"I don't tolerate rule breakers, but it seems your intentions were good, despite how foolhardy they were…are you crying?" The coldness in his voice was replaced by panic.

"No…yes," I sniffed, using one hand to wipe away my tears. I felt even more childish now. "It's just…you don't remember me?"

He stepped back, putting his tablet away and freeing up his hands. "Remember you?"

I nodded. "We've met."

He didn't say anything, but one of his hands touched my cheek and caressed it down my neck and rested on my collarbone. I noticed my muffler was gone, leaving my neck exposed for him to see. It was then I realized that he was no longer a magic man, but a very real male with a touch that excited every cell of my skin. My face burned from the attention he was giving me. I held on to my locket tighter.

"Sakura?" he asked breathily. A wave of relief washed over me when he said my name.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You remember?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," he said in a different voice, heavy with something I couldn't discern.

"And you're Li," I told him, smiling. I finally let go of my locket, and he noticed it, shining around my neck.

"Oh, there you are!" a female voice cried. "I've been looking for you! Why did you break from your line? Oh, hi boss!"

Ruby Moon had returned, and Li had a colder look on his face, one that I assumed he used regularly. I was about to apologize to Ruby Moon for making her worry, but Li was faster than me.

"What do you need with her, Ruby?" he asked. His voice was not loud, but still feeling as if it were thunder.

"I've been looking for you, boss. We have an anomaly." She pulled out her tablet.

"What's the anomaly?" He sounded even more professional. I caught on to the fact that he seemed to be in charge of...whatever this place was, and I didn't even realize that he was possibly more important than I thought.

"She is," Ruby nodded to me. "She is listed for the white boat, but there's a symbol to her name, and I've never see it before, and you know I've been doing this a long time so-"

"I got it," Li cut her off. He put his tablet away and looked at me again, his eyes shining brightly.

"But the symbol—"

"Don't worry, I placed the symbol," he told her.

"You did?"

"Yes." I was feeling awkward, since he didn't move his gaze away. I shivered, partially from the cold and for another reason I couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh…_oh_." Ruby seemed to understand his curt responses, and looked at me with a wide grin. "Well, then, I'll leave you two then. Got more people to sort. It was nice meeting you, Sakura."

"It was nice meeting you too!" I bowed to her, and she winked back. Without any other word, she disappeared. I shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Li asked me suddenly. Without waiting for a response, he took off his black trench coat and put in on me. I sighed in content from the warmth.

"Thank you, um…"I shifted awkwardly. He still had his hands on his coat, which was now on me. The closeness was getting to be a bit much. "Are the others getting coats?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Well, I was not the only one cold. I had a coat, but I gave it to this woman who only had a nightgown on, so she really needed it, and I am sure that there were others who needed one because it is really cold here by the river, and the place that looks like night isn't very warm either. Also it is really dry in here, so is there something we could drink while waiting? Or maybe someone can help answer questions, we are all very confused."

It seemed as though my impulsive honesty was back. I looked down, mortified at criticizing his job. When I dared to look up, Li was smiling.

"It is so like you, to give your coat to a complete stranger just because she was cold." He caressed my cheek again, and I bit my tongue before I could make a fool out of myself some more. The awareness that he was a man was even stronger.

"What symbol was Ruby Moon-san talking about?" I asked, but I might as well have stayed silent, since he did not listen. His hand had found its way to my locket.

"You still wear this," he noted, smiling to himself. I was not sure why he was so pleased.

"Yes, I always do."

"Since that day?"

"Yes, since that day."

There was no other way to describe it, but his face seemed to glow at my answer. Without warning, he grabbed my hand, and grinned at me, looking like a child with that innocence. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Away from here."

"With you?"

"With me."

I didn't even stop to think about it, when I should have. But I couldn't prevent the word from leaving me.

"Yes."

* * *

We were in a large room that had a fireplace with a crackling fire springing to life. I was still in my uniform, but his coat was gone, and he was still holding on to my hand.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My room," he answered with a casual shrug.

It was a nice room. For dressing so darkly, Li's room was surprisingly open and light. There was sun peering in from the large windows, draped by dark green curtains. His room seemed to fall under the color scheme of green and silver. His bedding was silver trimmed with white sheets, and green throw pillows sitting neatly on top of the bed. There was a desk and a long sofa that looked just as comfortable as the bed. Finally, there was wall that was from top to a bottom a bookshelf, nearly filled completely with an assortment of books, some in languages I didn't even understand.

"It's…big." I smiled weakly.

He grinned at me back, his hand squeezing mine further. "Come follow me, I want to show you someone."

I followed, mostly because he didn't give me much of a choice. He had me sit at the corner of the bed while he opened up what seemed to be a closet. He was calling for someone, but I was too busy feeling embarrassed to care. I wondered if he knew that I was no longer five and having a man ask you to be in his room and on his bed had implications.

As I was thinking about these implications, something warm and fuzzy touched my hand. When I looked, it was a familiar golden paw.

"Kero!" I shouted, but it didn't seem to scare Kero away. Instead, he warmed up to me more, hitting his head against my arm, asking me to pet him. I obliged happily.

"He likes you," Li commented, sitting beside me. He radiated so much body heat. I flushed and focused only on Kero.

"I know, but all animals like me," I told him simply. "He looks bigger! I haven't seen him in so…"

I trailed off. I was going to mention how long it was since I'd seen him, but I saw him recently. Very recently. He was there when I tried to help the other cat. He was there when the truck struck me down. He was there as I lay down cold on the ground, bleeding and heavy with sleep.

He was there when I died.

"…I died."

Li didn't say anything, but his brows furrowed, and his eyes grew dark.

"Li, I died. I died today…I just remembered…I died." I kept saying it, hoping that I would be able to process it faster. It still didn't help.

"Sakura…didn't you know?" he finally asked. There was some hesitance to his voice, but I didn't worry about that.

"I thought…this was a dream. It had to be a dream. I dream about you so much, so I thought it had to be a dream…"

He still said nothing. The silence was overwhelming and inside, something snapped. The tears came back with a vengeance, and I was openly sobbing. Li panicked and quickly knelt in front me of, using his long sleeve to wipe my tears.

"No, Sakura, please, don't cry. I can't do anything when you cry," he pleaded, but it was in vain.

"I can't die! I am only fifteen! I need to go to school! My brother is going to be so worried! And I need to meet Tomoyo-chan, and the school's garden needs to be taken care of, and I…I just….I can't die!

"Shh, Sakura, it will be okay, you'll be happy here," he tried to soothe me, but I was far beyond the point for comfort.

"Make me wake up! Wake me up like you did Kero! Please!" I was shamelessly begging. Li winced as if the words were bringing him pain.

"Sakura, I am sorry, I can't. You know I can't. But it will be okay. I'll make sure you are happy here."

That was when I realized something. If I was dead, so were the others in the lines. Yet, I was the only one that was here with Li, in his room.

"Where did the others go?" I asked, my sobs controlled for now.

"They went to the boats. That's where the dead go." His answer was very simple, and he seemed relieved that I was no longer wailing. But he still narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as though he were waiting for another storm to hit.

"I am dead. Why didn't I go to the boats?"

Li didn't stand up, but he took both of my hands into his and held on tightly. He kissed them both before looking up at me with those dangerous eyes.

"The day I met you, I listed you as my chosen Proserpina."

"I'm sorry; I don't understand what that means." I bit my lip, feeling anxious about the conversation.

"Sakura, I am this world's Pluto, and I chose you to be my Proserpina."

"But what is that, Pluto and Proserpina? Are they people? How am I someone else? "

"Pluto was god of the Underworld, where the dead go. Proserpina was the woman he chose. I am this world's Pluto, and I chose you back when I met you at your mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why I am here."

"That means I chose you as my wife. You must stay here with me. Forever."

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__So, I decided to post up the new chapter sooner than normal (I am shooting for updates as least once a month) to show readers the main conflict of this story. It's a love story, obviously, but with an upcoming love triangle and some mythology thrown into it. I am going by the Roman god names, and Syao and Saku won't be the only ones caught in the mythology wackiness. So I hope you enjoy. Also, this story has no beta, so I am sorry if there were any mistakes I missed. _

_Please review if you like. I do like the encouragement! PM me if you have questions or something you only want me to see! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Dancing with the Dead**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: **__I normally don't update this fast, so please don't get used to it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After my mother's funeral, I never saw Li again. I tried mentioning him to Touya and my father, but neither of them paid me much attention that day, and somehow, I knew it was best if I kept the whole experience to myself. Part of me felt secretly pleased to have something to call my own. I was only five, and after being enclosed in so much heavy sadness, whenever I held on to my locket, I felt as though arms were encircling me, protecting me from harm. I felt safe, and for someone who was in bed with her dead mother, that was what I needed.

The closest who came to knowing the truth was Tomoyo-chan, my cousin and best friend. She and I were friends since birth—our own mothers were thick as thieves. She knew me better than anyone, even better than Touya-nii. In all our years, she never changed. She was always beautiful with dark, raven hair and bright amethyst eyes. I felt there was something magical about Tomoyo. She was my guide, always, no matter where we were. She was my light, who would never lead or leave me astray.

When she asked about the locket, she didn't believe me when I was casual about its origins.

"Someone gave this to you. Someone we don't know, right?" she asked, her smile was always so kind, but looked as if she was keeping a secret to herself.

"Yes." It was impossible to lie to her.

"Was this person kind?"

"I think so." I smiled at her, fond at the memory of waking up Kero. I thought about his small smiles and gentle voice. I remembered his hands, scarred and calloused that picked me up so gently.

"Do you like this person?"

I pondered about this for a few seconds. Despite the strange nature of our meeting, and even though he did not wake my mother up, he was still the most fascinating person I knew.

"I do."

Tomoyo-chan remained silent, her eyes flashing as though they contained vast knowledge that could never be mine.

"No matter what happens then, with the person who gave you that locket, I will protect you always, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Pluto was god of the Underworld, where the dead go. Proserpina was the woman he chose. I am this world's Pluto, and I chose you back when I met you at your mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why I am here."

"That means I chose you as my wife. You must stay here with me. Forever."

I stared at him, jaw dropped in shock, and unable to form any coherent thought. My lips moved, but no sound came out. There was no way he was serious. There was no possible way I was dead and condemned to live here for eternity. Even though my heart was racing in a dangerous way, I knew that it was impossible to do what he asked.

"Um, I am so sorry, but, um, no," I replied to him meekly.

While I was rendered speechless, Li had looked at with concern, but after hearing my response, it scrunched up to mild anger and confusion.

"No?" he asked, his voice low.

"No," I confirmed, my voice still barely above a whisper. However, aside from Kero, Li and I were the only ones in the room, which meant he would be able to hear me without any problems. He stood up, and I was struck dumb at how tall and domineering he was, and I hated to admit it to myself since I was so frightened, but he was so masculine that I couldn't help but feel my attraction grow.

"It's just, it's been a long day, and I have to go. So thank you for giving me your coat, earlier, that was very kind of you. And thank you for all your help, but I really must be going now." I stood up shakily, feeling my knees hit it each other clumsily so. I bowed to him out of respect, but Li now only looked at me with such incredible concern once more.

"You're in shock. " He spoke. His eyes continued to study me.

"No, I am just…it's just..."I turned away from his eyes, even more anxious over the power of his gaze. I felt that I would soon cry, and I had done that plenty already. Unfortunately, Li noticed this, unable to hide anything from him.

"Please, don't cry!" he pleaded. Without warning, he pulled me in close, tight in an embrace. Being this close to him was not helping me with my resolve. The scent that reminded me of walking in the forest after a storm washed me over in small waves. I felt the tightness is his muscles, those on his arm, abs, and back. I didn't need reminding, but it was very clear that Li was very much a man, and even though I was so young and inexperienced, I was drawn to him like any woman would.

"I promise you, I will provide for you, and you will be happy here. If you can give it a chance, I know you will." He began to rub my head as he hugged me. I was glad that he could not see my face. I was incredibly flustered and flushed.

"But it's…I'm only fifteen!" I cried out, hoping that he would understand. "And we're not even married!"

He let go of me suddenly, but kept a firm hold of my shoulder. He crouched down so that we would be eye level, and so I was able to see the excitement on his face.

"We could be married. As soon as tonight!" he exclaimed, so jubilant, it made my heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. "I need to sort out the dead soon, but when I am done for today, we can be married. This world, my world, is hardly different from yours. We have a temple or a chapel, if you'd prefer. And there are staff members here, they can help set up the ceremony. We can make it a festival, if you'd like. "

"I…this…I just still don't understand. I don't really know you." I looked down away from him so he wouldn't see how dizzy I felt from all he was telling me. The talks of marriage and of this world were becoming too much. I felt ready to collapse under the weight of such words.

"I know you. I know you're kind and beautiful, and full of life," he spoke with such tenderness, though the irony of the last compliment was not lost on me. He smiled as he tucked a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. "You calm me, and make me feel alive again. You allow me to feel compassion. I know you, and I will protect you for the rest of eternity."

"I…marriage is very serious…and I do like you, I think, but it's still a big step for me to take."

"I love you, Sakura. And you were meant for me, as I was meant for you. I waited five hundred years for you, and I won't wait any longer."

I didn't have a response to that. How could I? I didn't know how old he was, but he was over five hundred, if what he said was true. His sureness in me being meant for him and vice versa sounded romantic in the deep corners of my heart, but it still was too much for me to agree to it. There was so much I didn't understand, and he didn't seem ready enough to explain it to me. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to ask. A chorus of bells rang, each note echoing after each other. The melody was soft and melancholy. Li didn't seem to find it as beautiful as I did. His face scrunched up in boyish annoyance.

"Those are the soul bells. I have to go. Stay here and I won't be gone long." He had his coat on again, and he kissed my cheek gently. I had to sit on the bed before I collapsed into his arms. His amber eyes stared deep into my own.

"I am sorry for the circumstances that led you here," he told me. "But I am glad to be spending eternity with you."

He left in the blink of an eye, leaving me alone. Without his intense presence, I felt lightheaded on my own. Kero meowed close by, purring and rubbing himself against my leg. I smiled at him, despite the situation. I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't stay here. No matter how alluring he was, I couldn't stay with Li. I needed to be home.

"Kero, what do I do?" I asked, knowing there was no way I would receive an answer. Kero jumped from my arms and perched himself by the window. The sky peering in was clear with colors waving around like an aurora borealis. I walked to the window and pried it open, feeling the freshness of the wind.

"At least it's lovely to look at," I commented. My hand reached for my locket, hoping to relieve some of my restlessness.

It didn't burn like it did before I died. Instead, it was warm, and soothing, like a massage. I opened it up again, the Pearl alternating between purple and peach, a light radiating from it and pulsing frantically. I never opened it prior to the moment before I died, but it never reacted this way before.

_"Sakura!"_

I froze.

The voice was easily recognizable, but I wondered how it was possible. My brother kept calling for me, his voice sounded panicked after each time. It was an echo, and I didn't know where to look for him.

"Touya-nii! Onii-chan!" I cried back. The sky changed again, the purple and peach colors taking over. I closed both hands over my locket, focusing on my brother's voice.

_"Sakura!"_ my brother sounded louder.

_"Just a little more, she's nearly here!"_ Tomoyo-chan's voice joined in as well. Her voice was as clear and melodic as ever. _"Sakura-chan, just a little more!"_

_"Sakura! Wake up, please!"_ my brother sounded so desperate, it brought me pain.

_Please, take me to my brother_, I prayed. The pearl was still so warm under my touch.

The doors burst open. Li looked stricken and ran to me. I thought he would embrace me and pull me away from the window; only it was no longer possible. His hands went through me completely, as though I was not there.

"No!" Li fell to his knees, looking devastated. "No, please, don't take her away! I waited so long for her! Please, don't take away my Proserpina! I beg of you, I waited so long!"

I didn't understand his words, but his pain resonated with me so strongly that it wounded me. I tried to reach out to him. I wanted to console him to soothe and take away his pain. This man, who was so intimidating and powerful, looked so lost and meek. He saw me reach, and did the same. For a moment, I felt my fingers brush across his. The hope lit up in his eyes that warmed me deep in my soul.

But then I was gone. And the look of grief was the last thing I saw.

* * *

It started with a deep breath.

I felt it rush into my lungs, and my blood coursed like rivers in my veins, quickly and mercilessly. It all rushed to my head, making me dizzier than ever. I felt cold and wet, and everything was in pain. When I finally focused, I noticed my brother holding my hand desperately, and Tomoyo-chan's hands holding to the other. Everything was noises, and if I wasn't too weak, I would have covered my ears. The air in my lungs was becoming too much, and I coughed to relieve myself.

"What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"You're alive," my brother whispered. I noticed he was also wet and covered in my blood. It did not take me long to realize it was mine.

Tomoyo-chan pulled on my fingers gently. "Welcome back, Sakura-chan."

The nurses rushed and pulled them both away. Everyone was fretting over me, muttering about impossibilities and miracles. Now that I was fully awake, I realized the amount of pain I was in. The male nurses left with my brother and Tomoyo-chan, and two female ones were stripping me of school clothes and into a hospital gown. They explained to me that I had a lot of internal bleeding, broken ribs, and a collapsed lung, which they needed to rectify quickly. It was all done in a blur. I went under a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, the fluorescent lighting of the room took getting used to. My father, brother, and Tomoyo-chan were all there looking haggard, but relieved.

"Hey there, kaijuu," Touya-nii greeted me. He looked so worn out. I wanted to reach out to him, but my arms felt heavy.

"Hello," I responded with a smile instead.

"Oh, Sakura," my father cried out, embracing me. Even though it hurt, I kept it to myself. The same fear on his face returned from the days of my mother's illness. I knew it would take time before he didn't worry about me again. "We were so worried! I thought that you would…that you were…"

"It's fine, otou-san. I am here," I told him. My voice was still raspy, but I hopes he sensed the sincerity of my words.

Touya-nii had suggested that my father grab food, now that I was awake. He left only after my brother promised to go with him, and that Tomoyo-chan would still be here, looking after me. Before either of them left, they took a glance at me, as though making sure I was still there. I felt guilty at the pain and suffering I must have put them through when I was temporarily dead. Only Tomoyo-chan looked relatively normal, despite her exhaustion. I was glad for her calmness.

"What happened?" I asked her. I didn't need to specify. She knew what I meant.

"You never met with me at school. I texted your brother and he said you'd be late. But when nearly a half hour passed, we were worried. We rushed back and met up in the middle. That's when we found you. It was the worst. You were on the ground, covered in snow and blood. There were people around you, and someone had called the paramedics. They'd said you'd be dead for nearly twenty minutes from internal bleeding. We rode an ambulance together, and held your hand the entire time. There were moments when you came back, but it lasted seconds. We were desperate. Touya-san did CPR on you forever. They even used a defibrillator. But nothing was happening. We never let go of you. And then you woke up."

I shivered after she finished telling me. There was only one thing left that I wanted to know.

"Tomoyo-chan, how long was I dead?"

She didn't smile, but she took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"You were gone for one whole hour. Exactly sixty minutes."

* * *

I slept sporadically that day. Dying for an hour seemed to have worn me out, so I napped while my brother and father took turns to watch over me. I needed to be in the hospital for another day for observation. Tomoyo-chan left, but promised to come back after school the next day. When I woke from what seemed to be my tenth nap, both my father and Touya-nii were slumped down on the small sofa that was in my room. It was the first time they looked relaxed since I came back. For my part, I felt considerably better, considering I had died earlier in the day. As I rubbed Kero's ears, I thanked the heavens that I was here and safe.

Wait…Kero?

The room didn't change, but the silence was no calming peaceful. Someone was in the room with me, and I knew very well who was watching me.

"Li?" I asked into the darkness.

He moved so quietly that I didn't even notice him sitting on the foot of my hospital bed. Kero mewed softly in greeting to his master before curling up by me to sleep. The room was too dark to tell his expression, but his stance told me he was not pleased with the turn of events. I didn't want to be the first to say anything. Part of me was scared that he was angry with me for being alive and not in the Underworld with him. The rest of me was scared of easily agreeing to him if he asked me to go back.

"You look better. I saw your body before they stitched you. I didn't realize your death was that gruesome. I am sorry," he spoke. His voice was low, but it was easy to hear him. Somehow, I didn't worry about my family waking up, despite my father and brother sleeping so close by.

I didn't expect him to sound so calm. "You're not mad with me?"

My question surprised him. I saw his eyebrow rise. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because I am alive," my voice was quieter than his. Li sighed heavily, looking as worn as my brother looked when I woke up.

"No, I am not angry that you are alive. The circumstances…I should have seen them coming. I should have known the others would awaken around you once I chose you as my Proserpina." Again, he said so much that I didn't understand. He glanced at my brother and glared, but not in a hateful manner. Rather, Li looked annoyed, as though he was dealing with a huge inconvenience.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean."

"That's alright. That will settle on its own, I came here for another reason."

"But I would like to know everything you're saying!" I argued. My voice was louder now, but my family didn't even stir from their slumber. I should have been more careful, but after the day I had, my patience was running thin. I didn't appreciate feeling so useless and ignorant. "This all involves me somehow. I would like to know."

At my small outburst, Li chuckled lightly. The sound was like music to me. I tried not to blush, but even the rare laughter from him made me feel more drawn to his being. "I forgot how feisty you can get."

"I'm not feisty!" I retorted, rather embarrassed. At school, I was always told I had great compassion and patience.

"Yes, you are. You rush into things. That's how you met Kero, remember?" He pointed to the golden cat, napping carefree by me.

"I…what did you mean when you said others would awaken around me?" I shifted the conversation back to where I wanted.

Li sighed and decided to move next to me. He lied down with ease, and I felt my skin burn up already. My heartbeat rushed ever so slightly, which was made more humiliating since the machine I was connected to displayed it. I calmed down while he had no problem relaxing, placing both hands under his head. I was rather surprised he fit, considering he was so tall and rather muscular, and the bed was not made for two people.

"When I gave you that necklace, it set things in motion. I chose you as my wife, my queen, and so you were named Proserpina."

I nodded at him, my face slightly less red. "Right."

"Well, when I did that, the Fates had decided to keep the balance. So, in order to keep the stories as is, they needed to bring the other deities, with the exception of the ones who are already reborn."

Despite his trying to explain, I didn't fully comprehend much. However, I didn't want to sound stupid to him, so I kept my confusion to myself. "Deities?"

Li smiled at me, gently grabbing my hand. "Yes, for instance, you and I are deities now. When I died and was given my job and powers, I became a deity, the one of the dead. I am my underworld's Pluto."

"Are there more than one?" The thought was ludicrous.

Li smiled at that, seeming to be always be amused by my questions. "Of course. I only manage the Underworld that corresponds to Japan, since it was the country I died in."

That was more information than I anticipated, but I tried to shake off the overwhelming feel of it. "And you said I am a deity? How?"

"That's because of me. I gave this you." He touched my locket, his hand far too close to the skin of my neck. Though the air was cold, I felt too warm under his touch. "When I gave this to you, it meant I chose you, marked you. And when you died, it more or less activated that decision. Do you remember Ruby talking about a symbol by your name?"

The memory of the beautiful and bright Ruby Moon would be hard to forget. "Yes, she said she never saw it before."

"That symbol was one of a deity. It made you official. But you had the powers of a deity latent inside you since you've had the locket. Since you're Proserpina, you have an attraction to all life. You went on about some garden in school. It's because you're good at vegetation, right? And all living creatures, animals, love to be around you, yes?" His eyes twinkled at me. I turned away, suddenly feeling very insecure.

"So you and I are the Pluto and Proserpina of this world, but that means that Ceres and Trivia are around, too." He went on. After noticing my confused expression, he continued. "Ceres was Proserpina's mother. She and Trivia, goddess of crossroads, went to look for her when Pluto took her, and they retrieved her. They're the ones who brought you back here. Can you guess who?"

I thought about what he had said. I didn't see anyone or had anyone grab me from the Underworld. I only looked out the window and heard…

"Touya-nii and Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed in hushed excitement. Li nodded at me.

"You brother and friend are Ceres and Trivia respectively. When you officially became a deity, their powers awakened, which allowed them to take you back." He sounded a bit bitter about this. "I don't know who else has been awakened, but I came here to ask you about something else."

"But Ceres was a mother...Touya-nii is a man..."

He understood where I was going with this. "Gender has nothing to do with it. Your brother is your devoted guardian and protector, much like how Ceres was to Proserpina."

He sat up suddenly, his brow furrowed with his eyes darkening for a reason I couldn't figure out. To me, he looked ready for a powerful battle. "Li, what's wrong?"

"I told you, I came here for something more grave. Sakura, before you died, did the pearl inside the locket change colors?" he asked, his eyes scanning me.

When he mentioned it, I suddenly remembered, surprised that I had forgotten about it in the first place. My hand enclosed the locket. "Yes…there was a cat on the street. It was about to be hit by the truck that killed me…but before that, my locket burned like it was on fire. I never opened it before, but I did at that moment. The pearl turned black."

What I said did not surprise him. At my words, he stood up again, looking out the window of the room, studying the night sky. Everything looked so peaceful, but the air around us had changed. The space the Li vacated felt cold and empty.

"I have to take care of things. Kero will be with you. When your pearl turns black, run away until it changes. Don't stick around."

"Why?" I suddenly felt anxious. Li didn't look scared, but he was far too on edge. "What's wrong?"

"Your death was not an accident. Someone made sure you died to set things in motion."

"But what about my locket?"

"When the pearl turns black, that means there is evil near you. When that happens, run away from it.

And then he was gone.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__So, __I start school in roughly two weeks again, so I am trying to crank out what I can before my updates become less frequent. But hopefully, things start to make more sense after some time. Please review, tell me your thoughts, questions, opinions, or what you had for dinner! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Dancing with the Dead**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: **__And school starts in two weeks…sigh…by the way, please enjoy!_

* * *

There is a legend at my town of Tomoeda, about the Chinese pirate who roamed the cemetery. It started long before I was born, spanning centuries. Tomoeda is a coastal town, beautiful and quaint, and closer to the capital than Hokkaido. It used to be a bustling port town long ago, especially when we started trade with other countries. One country in particular was China.

The story goes that a young man became captain after his father passed away on a voyage during the Ming dynasty, when China and Japan had a good trading relationship. He was a good captain, until one day, he refused to transfer a certain important cargo. No word was mentioned on what sort of cargo, except it was expensive and was to be sold for a lot of money at the time. This was how he became a pirate. One day, he was captured and murdered by a rival ship, and his body was thrown overboard near our shores. Villagers recognized him, but when they went to take his body, it vanished.

They say he roams the cemetery, especially at night. They say if he looks at you with his cold and vengeful eyes, you will be whisked away by death. They say he is so beautiful to be able to take young girls away. He always wanted a bride, and he was always alone.

I was never much for ghost stories. However, I always felt sorry for the young pirate. I wanted nothing more than to ease his loneliness.

* * *

I was sent home after two more days in the hospital. Despite the insistence that I was fine, everyone wanted to keep me there for observation. No one could understand how I was alive. The impact of the crash and the blood loss alone should have killed me, but I was there, with no permanent damage, despite being dead for an hour. All my scans showed up clean, which wad astounding to the doctors. I couldn't tell anyone what happened or how I managed to come back. There were many people already concerned with my mental health, and I did not want to deepen that concern. I was assigned a therapist to help me cope with surviving, but I didn't feel as though I needed one.

When I did go home, I was visited by police officers to give my report on the crash. There were no witnesses, and the only evidence that there was a crash in the first place was the tire marks on the street, and of course, my lifeless body. Unfortunately, despite being the only witness and victim, I was not much help. I didn't see the driver. I didn't recognize the truck, nor did I notice anything strange about it. There was the instance of my pearl turning pitch black and my locket burning, but I knew better than to reveal that to the officers.

I was allowed to return to school after another week of rest, at my father's insistence that I needed more recovery time. Due to Tomoyo's dedication to bringing and teaching me the school work, I was thankfully not falling behind. I was welcomed back by my friends and classmates with smiles, and after answering their curious questions, my life had slowly returned to the normalcy I had before. It was almost enough to forget about Li and the cryptic message about my death.

My father was finally able to go on his excavation in Greece. He had postponed it due to the accident, but after weeks of me being alive and well, and after many assurances from Touya-nii, he felt confident enough to go.

"Are you sure you're fine? I can always not go. They don't need me there," he tried to tell me as his taxi was waiting outside our home to take him to the airport. I only smiled at my father, trying to be cheerful.

"I am fine, otou-san. The doctors have been very thorough. You need to go on this excavation. Your team needs you there. I am perfectly fine."

"And safe," Touya-nii cut in. "I won't let anything happen to her. This excavation is important to you, and I will make sure Sakura is fine for when you return."

My father looked a bit mollified, but he still looked at me as if I were to disappear. "I'll be gone for two months…that's a long time to be away, especially after everything."

"Believe me, I am fine!" I tried to plead, but my father only shook his head. "You're a bit different since the accident. You're not the same."

I couldn't say anything to retort that claim. It was true; I had changed. I was more aware and paranoid of my surroundings. I was easily tired and took to drinking six cups of coffee per day just to stay awake during the day. The anxiety was overwhelming, and I often cried myself to sleep. Inside, there was a feeling that I didn't belong back here. There was always an itch, like I needed to be somewhere else. I tried to ignore this feeling, but it manifested in my dreams. He was always in them, dressed in a black suit as I walked toward him in white.

I didn't see him in person, nor did I have any other instances when my locket burned or had the pearl become black. Kero stayed with me, and no one questioned his presence. I was starting to feel as though the danger had passed. But the anxiety never left me, becoming my closest companion.

"I will be fine, otou-san. I promise to be here when you come back."

"Do you promise then?" He held up his pinky at me. I linked with it and hugged him fiercely.

" I promise. "

* * *

"How did you sleep today, kaijuu?" my brother asked as he rode his old bike beside me. I had taken up to roller blading again, now that my brother acted as my personal escort to school. I was not sure when that would end.

I tried to forget about the dream I had, one that had Li dead in my arms. That was impossible. I had to remind myself of that. "I slept alright. Kero had slept on my chest, so I thought I was suffocating."

Touya-nii looked at the golden cat sitting in his bike basket in mild annoyance. Kero had also become my escort, following me everywhere, even in school. He took to settling himself in the tree outside my homeroom class, keeping strict vigil. I wondered if he was under Li's orders, and whether he kept in contact with him somehow.

If I were being honest, I would be a bit jealous if he was in contact with Li. Since that night in my hospital room, he hadn't come to see me at all, despite his warning and concern. He didn't even visit me when I was home. I knew it was silly, but he called me his Proserpina and said he wanted to marry me. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to see how I was doing, or explain my nightmares and anxiety over being alive. It was rather thoughtless.

"Sakura," my brother's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Be careful today."

I looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just a feeling I have." Touya stared hard at my school, the one he previously attended, as though it were about to attack me. "Just be extra careful, alright?"

I nodded, and after a quick hug, he left while I entered. Tomoyo was waiting for me with a fresh, hot mug of coffee. The mug burned my hand, but it didn't matter to me. I drank it without pause, enjoying the burn as it went down my throat.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," she greeted with her perfect smile. "Today is going to be an interesting day. We have a transfer student."

"Hoe? So late in the school year?" I quickly changed into my inside shoes and walked with her to class.

"Yes, well, I think it will be very interesting."

* * *

She was not wrong.

"We would like to welcome Hiiragizawa Eriol to our class. Hiiragizawa-san is from England, so he may have cultural misconceptions. Please do assist him." Our teacher, Terada-sensei introduced the new boy. The girls were very excited in their seats, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

It wasn't hard to see why. He was beautiful with pale white skin, dark violet blue eyes, and jet black hair. He was also tall, not as tall as Li, but just as towering. The moment he smiled and said, "I look forward to making friends with you all," in a very charming voice, I knew he won over my class. Even Tomoyo-chan chuckled, and she never swooned over men. Curiously, we made eye contact, and when he smiled directly at me, my locket felt warm once more. I opened it to find the pearl glowing bright gold.

"Hiiragizawa-san, please take a seat beside Kinomoto-san," Terada-sensei instructed and pointed to the empty seat, and the new transfer student followed suit. He walked gracefully, each step of his long legs wasting no energy as they stopped beside me.

He sat down without awkwardness and held out his hand for me. "Hello, Kinomoto-san, please regard me kindly as your classroom neighbor."

I shook his hand, ignoring the familiarly that washed through me after doing so. "Hello, you can use my first name, if you'd like."

"Sakura-san?" He smiled at my nodding of encouragement. "Then feel free to use my first name as well."

Our conversation did not continue since class went underway. I suspected that he wanted to talk to me when we were let out for lunch, but I was called away by a crying gardening club. In my absence, the gardening club had taken to tending the gardens, but it seemed they didn't have my personal green touch, and many of the plants were dying. During lunch, I spent my time watering them, and making sure the soil was fertilized.

"I'm sorry I haven't been as attentive." I used to be made fun of for talking to the plants, but I personally liked to believe my words helped in some way. The Jacqueline Postill seemed to almost bloom into a pretty white and lavender at my words.

Kero sat patiently, waiting for me to finish. He had already drunk his milk, and was guarding me while I was out. Suddenly, his posture changed, taking a more defensive stance.

"That is impressive, to make a flower bloom in winter," Eriol spoke pleasantly. I stood up on my guard. The pearl did not turn black in his presence, but I was still suspicious.

"Daphne flowers bloom in the winter. It's nothing special." I tried to keep up an unsuspecting façade, but something in Eriol's eyes told me he didn't believe me.

"Yes, they do. But it also helps to have a deity who is full of life helping, doesn't it?"

He knew about me. My face fell from its pretense, and I clutched at my locket tightly. Kero moved closer to me, his fur looking as if it were glowing. Eriol only chuckled.

"No need to have your cat friend worry. It would be better if he didn't transform into his true form." He still spoke with a pleasant air, despite the tense atmosphere. I didn't understand what he meant about Kero, but I was not going to waste time dwelling on it.

"How do you know about me?" I asked, my voice higher than normal. "How do you know of my abilities?"

He laughed, not mocking, which was the only thing I found good about the situation. "You're quite defensive. Has he told you to always be paranoid? It would be so like him."

"Please answer the question!" I demanded still. Maybe Li was right. I am feisty…but if that would get me answers, then I had no problem disregarding my politeness and manners, even if it did make me feel uncomfortable.

"I know because I was reborn as a deity many years ago when I died in this town. I am the deity Apollo, a pleasure to meet you Proserpina." He bowed at me, and at that, Kero went back to his carefree attitude. He was mollified, and I knew I should have been too, but I was still very ignorant on the whole deity business.

"You're Apollo? What exactly does that mean?"

Without explaining, he walked up to me, and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but he gently kept me in his grasp. He grinned and let go of my hand without malice. It took me a while to realize that it was the hand I burned earlier that day with my coffee. Only instead of being red, it had cooled and healed as though it was never burnt in the first place. I looked back at him in awe.

"I am the deity of the sun, honesty, and healing. At least for this country. I'm sure there are others. I am rather thankful. I couldn't imagine how hectic this life would have been if I had been in charge of a country as big as Russia."

"You're like Li!" I exclaimed, then quickly covered my mouth. Somehow, I was not sure if I was supposed to reveal anything about Li, but Eriol laughed again.

"Yeah, he and I have died and have been reborn. Others like Daidouji-san were suddenly gifted due to you becoming a deity. Li and I both died the same day, our bodies washing up on the shores of this town separately."

"You knew Li when he was alive?"

He remained quiet, looking out into the distance. "This town used to be a port town some five hundred years ago. A lot of trade came in and out from Tomoeda, and there were a diverse number of people with many different lives and stories to share. I lived here, with my Japanese father and English mother. I liked stories, and none fascinated me more than the story of the pirate captain, Li Xiao Lang."

It was the first time I heard Li's full name. I had always known he was not Japanese, but the name confirmed it. Somehow, I was familiar with the story he was going to tell. The legend of Tomoeda was something we all knew about after all. However, any word of a half-Japanese citizen of Tomoeda was lost in the story.

"There is a legend here, about a ghost pirate who died in Tomoeda," I told him. Eriol only nodded, looking highly amused.

"Yes, I've heard it. So has he, but he isn't fond of it. Though, the accuracy of it is impressive. "

I wanted to sit, feeling suddenly exhausted from all the information. Eriol must have noticed, since he quickly handed me a large mug of coffee that I hadn't noticed he brought with him. I didn't ask how he knew, but took it gratefully.

"What happened?" I questioned after finishing the contents of the mug.

"I told you, I liked stories. I fashioned myself to be a journalist. Captain Li Xiao Lang was not always a captain. He was a first mate of his father's trade ship. On one voyage, the first captain had come down with pneumonia. It was not like how it was now with medicines and hospitals. He fell ill on the ship and died on it, his young son of only twenty becoming captain right at that moment.

I was not interested in Captain Li until he became a pirate after setting free the people who were to be sold as slaves. That was conveniently left out of the story, but it's true. Because he didn't see people as cargo, he was branded a criminal, and that's when I was interested. For months, he was a vigilante pirate, preventing slave trade here in East Asia, and brought back money to this town. I was very curious. What was the male heir of a prominent Chinese trading clan doing acting as a pirate when his money could have easily bought him his freedom? I had asked him if I could board his ship once. He denied me coolly.

Then I snuck aboard his ship, the _Black Wolf_. I was eventually caught, but he spared me and I became a shipman while occasionally writing articles or orally telling stories. Li Xiao Lang was a pirate, but no criminal. I wanted people to know the truth of his goodness.

Eventually, word got out about my adventures with the Captain, and we were targeted by one particular group: the Mitsuwa clan. They were rich from slavery, which they did so illegally, but money buys security and power, which they had a lot of. One night while we were here in Tomoeda, they captured our ship with the men still inside. Xiao Lang heard and went to fight them. They killed him after they outnumbered him in battle and threw him in the water. My death was a little slower. To put it simply, I drowned.

He woke up before I did. At first, we didn't know what was happening. Eventually, the Fates explained it all to us. They said we were chosen for this world's deities, and our job was to keep it in order. To be honest, Xiao Lang had it the hardest. He was left with the important job of sorting the dead, and has spent many years deep in loneliness. Until he found you."

The bell had already rung, but I could not be moved from where I stood. I didn't realize the extensive history behind Li, and the burden he carried alone on his shoulders for so many years. Eriol was nowhere near as lonely or jaded. He appeared so normal, even though he had been a deity as long as Li. I never felt so sorry for another person.

"But why was it me?" I asked, my voice quieter now. "I didn't do anything special when I first met him. Why did he choose me to be his Proserpina?"

At that, Eriol merely shrugged. This response was discouraging. "Who knows? You'd have to ask him. But I knew him quite well long ago. I am just going to assume it is because you look very much like his beloved. I didn't meet her. She died way before I ever met Xiao Lang. She was also from this town, and Japanese. He rarely talked about her. I just know she fell ill and died when she was just thirteen. He had a picture of her in his quarters."

Somehow, the knowledge of this made me feel worse. The only reason he chose me was because I was the exact look alike for his dead beloved, one he could not be with in either life or death. But I was here, and he had the power to make me his. I was now cursed all because of the face I was given. Eriol did not notice my drop in mood, but I instantly wanted to go home and crawl under my covers and cry until I physically could not anymore. I never had my heart broken before, but I knew that was what I was feeling as emptiness grew in my heart. I'd never imagined it to be so painful.

"Sakura-san, why does your locket look like it's being held over an open fire?" Eriol suddenly asked. The moment he did, my chest burned from where the locket rested. I pried it open to find my pearly a dark black. Kero stood up and hissed impressively.

"I have to go. I have to run." I kept looking around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. We were by the school garden and everyone was in class. Eriol also looked around with his eyes darkening.

"Kinomoto-san?" another voice chimed in. A classmate, one from gardening club was walking up to me, unaware of any danger. "Kinomoto-san, you must come with me. We need you."

I tried to smile back, but Kero kept hissing which meant there was danger in our midst. I didn't want my classmate to be hurt. I needed to leave.

"No, that's okay, I'm actually not feeling well so I am going to go home. I just really need to lie down and rest."

My classmate didn't seem to really comprehend the gravity of the situation. She blinked at me, her smile never faltering. "No, we need you to come with us."

"Who is 'we'?" Eriol stood in front of me as if he were my shield. He seemed even tenser than before. Kero started to glow and the burning intensified.

My classmate's smile fell from her face, and in its place was a scowl. "That's none of your business. We are only here for Proserpina!" she shouted in an altered voice.

Her face was no longer familiar, but was growing more grotesque. I screamed when she launched herself for me, but Eriol was quicker and grabbed her by the throat. At first, I thought he was chocking her, but the blood vessels in her neck turned black, like a disease. She howled and managed to kick him away. Instantly, he stood up guarding me.

"We need to grab Proserpina! My master wants her!"

"Tell your master to find someone else's wife!" a deep and familiar voice declared. The mere sound of it made my heart swell. I was trying to remember that I was cross with him for using me as a replacement for his dead beloved.

Without wasting breath, Li pierced his sword into her, and the monster died quickly. Her body disappeared into the ground, leaving no trace of it ever existing. I fell to my knees, finally worn down by the day and its chaotic happenings.

"You killed her! She was my classmate!" I accused Li. He didn't even look perturbed as he sheathed his sword by his side. He was all in black today as well, but I tried to focus past his attractiveness.

"No, she wasn't Sakura-san. She was a copy. Your real classmate is inside in class. This one was meant to lure you away to whoever apparently wants you," Eriol explained, holding a hand out for me. I accepted it gratefully, and he pulled me up with effortless strength.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?" Li asked, not even greeting me. I scowled to show my disapproval.

"No, 'Hello, old friend. Nice to you see you. How have you been these five hundred years? Long time no see.'? I'm here for the same reason you are. There is danger here." Eriol was much more good natured than I would have been. Li didn't even greet him properly, but Eriol grinned as though he expected as much.

"Are you alright?" Li completely ignored Eriol and finally rushed to me, holding me in a tight embrace. I quickly pulled away from him before I began to get caught up in his pull.

"I'm fine," I responded coldly without making eye contact. He noticed right away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." I crossed my arms and refused to face him. "But if I was cross with you, I would have good reason to be cross."

"So you _are _mad at me!" Li looked as though he wanted to throw something in frustration. Eriol smirked at him, finding this all in amusement.

"Hate to break your lovers' quarrel, but Syaoran, can you tell us what that was?"

Li looked at him and then back to where the monster's body once laid. His amber eyes were still as striking and intense as ever. My locket was still open, but rather than it being as black as it was before, it was now a cool, deep green.

"That thing was a decoy like you said. It was working for someone who declared war on me the moment he had Sakura killed."

Eriol groaned at this new piece of information. "Really? I mean, really? He was reborn too? That is just really annoying! Just how many of us are there, and why does he want Sakura-san?"

"I don't know, but I do plan on finding out." The way Li said this gave me shivers. I tried not to shake in front of him, since I suspected the shivers were not out of fear.

"Excuse me? But who is after me?" My voice was still curt, but it was higher than I would have liked.

"Mars, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo-chan came to me cheerfully. She was holding another mug of coffee for me, completely ignoring my shocked expression. "Mars declared war on Li and wants you as his bride."

She handed me the mug and turned to Eriol and Li, both of them looking as shocked as I was.

"Hello, I am Daidouji Tomoyo, and also Trivia. It's nice to meet you!"

I stepped up to her, dumbfounded.

"Tomoyo-chan, you _know_?"

Tomoyo-chan just continued to look at us with her secret smile.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__So, I totally made up the stuff about Tomoeda. I don't claim to be a history expert, and Tomoeda is a fictional town in the first place. Well, the plot is revealing itself and there will be more chaos along the way for Sakura and Syaoran. I want to thank everyone for your reviews and thoughts, and hope to be able to entertain you for the remainder of this story. As usual, this story has no beta, so mind the mistakes. Please review!_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Dancing with the Dead**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: **__As usual, this Is not beta'd. Please mind the mistakes and enjoy!_

* * *

_I died a few days shy of my twenty second birthday. The sky was rather peaceful and the air thick with humidity on that warm summer night. Despite the wound to my abdomen, I did not die so quickly. As the waters filled my lungs and breathing was no longer possible, I closed my eyes, prepared for my eternal slumber. I only regretted not being able to see my mother or sisters ever again. I regretted not being able to save Eriol, Yue, Ruby, and the rest of the men on my ship. But at least I would see my father again. I would see _her _again. _

_She was the last thought of my life. We met as children, just five years old, when I first came to this town with my father. We wrote to each other. When we saw each other, our happiness was contagious. Our friendship only grew and before I knew it, I fell in love._

_She fell ill in the spring of our thirteenth year. I stayed with her that spring, praying to a higher power not to take her away from me. Unfortunately, my prayers were not enough. She had grown weaker, her bright green eyes losing their spark, her auburn hair lifeless, and her skin whiter than a ghost. I held her hand that final night. _

"_Don't go!" I begged her. _

"_Oh, Syaoran, somehow this always happens," she told me with a smile. "So I know we will meet again. If you wait for me, we can be together forever."_

"_I will always wait for you! Forever if I have to! But just don't go!"_

"_Don't you see? This is only one world, only one version of me. But you'll find me again in another, for as long as this universe turns. Every me will always love every you. Remember that, my clever wolf."_

"_I love you."_

"_And I love you, as every me will love every you. Remember."_

_Her ashes were spread on the shores of Tomoeda, which we used to run across in our youth. When I awoke once more, I walked down those shores again, retracing our steps. Eriol looked at me curiously. I knew he wanted answers, but I had none. _

"_Are we in heaven?" he asked me. _

"No," _another voice told us both. _"You will be reborn for another world."

* * *

"Hello, I am Daidouji Tomoyo, and also Trivia. It's nice to meet you!"

"Tomoyo-chan, you _know_?"

Tomoyo just continued to look at us with her secret smile. "Of course I know, Sakura-chan. I've always known."

"What do you mean you've always known?" Eriol asked in his pleasant manner. Somehow, he and Tomoyo-chan reminded me a lot of each other. They were always so gentle and good, but there was always a mystery involving them. They also knew how to characterize people. Both of them had similar expressions on their faces; studying their opponent.

"I've always known that I was Trivia, after Nadeshiko-sama's funeral when Sakura-chan came back with that locket. I don't know how, but a voice came into my head and explained it all to me. I then knew what I had to do."

I walked up to her, biting my lip. "Does my brother…?"

She shook her head. "No, Touya-nii-san does not seem to be aware of his powers from my observations, even though he is very much stronger than me. I also didn't feel it was my place to reveal it to him."

I smiled at her in gratitude. My brother was too precious to me, and even if he was gifted with the powers of Ceres, I did not want to put him in any more danger for my sake. I wanted him to lead a normal, carefree life, one that wouldn't be in peril or worry too much about me. Li did not seem to be as grateful. He walked up to Tomoyo, a scowl written on his face, and pulled her up threateningly by her school uniform collar. Tomoyo-chan didn't seem scared at all. Rather, she chuckled and cried out, "Oh my," before glaring at him.

"Li, stop!" I exclaimed, but he ignored me fully.

"I was going to let it go since I thought you were unaware of it, but care to explain that crap you pulled in the underworld?" Li growled at her, but she didn't look at all discomforted. Eriol shook his head at me when I silently pleaded for his help.

"I don't understand your question. I haven't been to the underworld." Tomoyo shrugged which Li did not appreciate.

"You know what I mean!" he roared. "You took Sakura away from me!"

Tomoyo only rolled her large, lavender eyes, treating Li as though he were a nuisance, and not the powerful death deity I had come to know. "It was my _job _to bring her back. Ceres asked for my help, so I did my part. Besides, even if it wasn't my duty, did you think I was going to just hand Sakura-chan to you? I don't think you're good enough for her."

"You don't understand; she is meant for me, and I am meant for her. I've _waited _for her longer than you've been alive!"

These words still managed to make me weak at the knees. But with the information of his dead beloved back when he was still alive made me doubtful of his love. I did not want to be a replacement. I was not sure if I was in love with him, but I felt as close to it, and for that I needed to be careful. When he said he loved me, I had to remind myself he was telling it to a face he once loved. I was envious of this dead girl whom he loved enough to use me as a surrogate wife.

"You say that, but have you ever thought of Sakura-chan's feelings?" I had never seen Tomoyo so red in the face, livid and expressive. "You enchant her when she's just a child and vulnerable from her mother's death, and then you take her at just fifteen! She and I are not like you or Hiiragizawa. We haven't roamed this earth for centuries. We have only started living, and we have so much more left to live. Maybe Sakura-chan wants to get married and have children. There's no life in the underworld, no children can be made or grow there! Or maybe she wants to have a career that doesn't involve the dead. Have you ever thought of that? Maybe she doesn't love you."

Li let her go, and while Tomoyo took a deep breath, he stared at me, his eyes peering into my soul. The words had gotten to him, and I could already sense the doubt in his demeanor as he walked to me. With one hand, he caressed my cheek until it fell to my collarbones, much like the time we were reunited during my time in the underworld. It took so much willpower on my end not to return his touch. I was cross with him, but I still wanted nothing more than wrap my arms around him and never let go. Being so close to him, the anxiety that had consumed me was washed away.

Li pulled away first. "I need to go take care of things."

"What things?" I asked desperately. He looked away from me and looked at the school building. His brow furrowed, his handsome face looking as angry as I felt.

"Stuff…things." He turned away from me. In the background, I could hear Eriol scoff while Tomoyo kept muttering _unbelievable_ under her breath. I studied him closely, and I could have sworn to see a faint pink brush across his cheeks. "I will come see you soon."

And in the blink of an eye, he vanished.

* * *

Tomoyo, Eriol, and I walked to a café, ditching school entirely. Neither of us were in any mood to sit down in class, and Eriol and Tomoyo assured me that it wouldn't be a problem. I worried about Touya-nii getting a phone call from the school, but after both Eriol and Tomoyo bought me lattes to keep me up and awake, I guiltily forgot about missing classes.

"So who is Mars, exactly?" I asked when I finished the first latte.

"I don't know." "Never met him." Tomoyo and Eriol both answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, Eriol looking at my best friend a bit more fondly than before. Though many females around us tried to get his attention, his eyes barely left Tomoyo, who was coolly drinking her tea. However, I knew her long enough to know that this centuries old deity had caught her hard to grab interest. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she gazed at him with warmth.

"Mars is the deity of war. Normally, he only creates it to reach peace, but this whole trying to capture you bit is new. To declare war on Pluto is not heard of. And Syaoran isn't the sort of guy to want to settle things peacefully if you are being targeted," Eriol explained.

"That's because he is reckless," Tomoyo clicked her tongue in disapproval. Eriol grimaced.

"His heart is in the right place," he defended. Despite not having seen Li in many years, and being frustrated at the lack of contact, it was not hard to see Eriol was very loyal to him. Unfortunately for him, Tomoyo was not as impressed.

"So? He still is only thinking of himself. How dare he try to make Sakura-chan stay with him forever without letting her know anything or asking her what she wants?"

I looked down at my empty cup, unsure of how to take part in the conversation. I appreciated Tomoyo caring for me, and making sure I was happy, but truthfully, I did not know what I wanted. I never planned for my future, but I did not like having it taken away from me. My heart had a decent idea of what—or who—it wanted, but I was too hurt to go after it. All I knew was that I didn't just want to be Proserpina, and I did not want to be taken by some other deity I did not know.

"Then why don't we ask her," Eriol said rather sardonically. "Sakura-san, what do you want?"

I clutched my cup harder; for a moment I believed I would break it. "I want to stay here…for now. My brother and father are extremely worried…but I also want this situation to be settled quickly. I don't want other people or my family and friends to be hurt by this."

Tomoyo grinned triumphantly at Eriol. "Then you will stay here, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, but does anyone have an idea on how to settle this quickly? We don't know who Mars is, why he wants Sakura-san, or when he plans on making his next move."

Eriol was right. We were so lost on what to do next. Not even Tomoyo could argue or counter with a confident and secretive smile. They both tried giving out ideas, but none of them were of any help. I remained quiet for the rest of the time wondering how my life had gotten as complicated as this, and how much better Tomoyo and Eriol were at dealing with the fact that we were not normal humans. As we sat in that café, I wondered if either one of them felt as helpless as I did.

* * *

My evening was spent rather normally in comparison to the eventful day I had. Touya-nii never questioned my lack of appetite, and after dinner, I went straight to bed. Despite the ton of caffeine I consumed, I easily drifted off to sleep, my body and mind feeling heavier than normal. I didn't wake until I felt a warm and strong figure lay on top of the bed beside me. Unlike the hospital bed I was in before, my actual bed was at least a full size, giving him more room to stretch. He still remained close to me, however. My eyes shot open and I turned my body to face him.

"How old do you think I look? Could I pass off as younger than twenty one?" he asked seriously. I propped myself up using my elbows and only stared at him. Of all the things to say to me, I didn't prepare myself for that. My anger towards him from the day had returned. Covering myself with my covers, I turned from him.

He didn't let me ignore him for very long. The covers were blown off of me, and when I glared at the person responsible, he looked back at me incredulously. He snatched my pillow from me when I tried to use to hide my face.

"Why are you mad at me?"

I had prepared for this question ever since I came home. In my mind, I recited what I would say to him as I was eating my dinner in uncharacteristic silence. While I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I had listed all the reasons for why I was so upset with him. However, I didn't take into account of how alluring he was in person. I had forgotten the strength in his arms, and how large his hands were. I didn't remember the intensity in his amber eyes, which were quickly becoming my favorite feature. His overall physique and face left me breathless. I had not prepared myself for him.

I turned away from him so that he wouldn't see my face. It also helped me gain back some of my composure. "Where have you been, Li?"

"I had to go take care of things," he answered just as vaguely as before. The anger came back, and I managed to face him.

"What sort of things?" I demanded, my voice going higher. I had to control my volume if I didn't want to wake my brother.

"Is that why you're mad at me?" He looked at me bemused. "Because I won't tell you what I've been doing?"

I didn't share his amusement. My cheeks reddened at his mirth while his smile began to grow. "No, don't smile. You cannot smile until you see me smile. Then you know it is safe to smile. I am angry with you for more than just your ambiguity."

Instantly, he wiped the smile from his face. "Then what is it?"

Now that he asked, I didn't want to bring up the woman he once loved that died when he was still mortal. Even I didn't know how to bring up such a painful topic. If he didn't discuss it with Eriol, I was not sure he would with me.

"First tell me where you've been."

His eyes betrayed him by twinkling, but the smile was still absent from his expression. "I've been in the underworld and consulting with the Fates and other deities on how to protect you more efficiently. Normally, I would just take you back, but since Ceres and Trivia interfered, I need permission from one of them."

"Stop, their names are Kinomoto Touya and Daidouji Tomoyo. They aren't Ceres or Trivia, they are real people whom I love very much."

He didn't easily respond to that. I sighed and carried out my inquisition.

"And what have you decided then, since you cannot bring me back to the underworld?"

"I have an idea, but it requires some work. I will share it with you once I have details finalized." He looked at me with concern again. "Was that all?"

"No," I responded too quickly. However, as much as I needed to bring up his lover from the past, I felt too anxious to actually do so. I tried to find another reason why I was upset with him. "You didn't contact me. You left me alone and didn't see me at all for weeks. And when I saw you again, you didn't greet me. You visit me and leave me with cryptic warnings of danger coming my way, and then you disappear without a word. How wouldn't that upset me?"

This time, he couldn't resist smiling at me. The very sight of it made my heart somersault, and I had to work hard to refrain from smiling and lose the scowl from my face.

"Is that why you were upset? You _missed_ me?"

"That's not what I said," I said hurriedly. "That wasn't it; I was just concerned and confused…"

It was obvious that I didn't convince him. He continued to smile; the boyish look on his face was so refreshing. He pulled me out of bed and he stood up with me in front of him. I wished we had stayed in bed. His overall physique was even more attractive at full height. It was harder not to be intimidated or swayed.

"I missed you," he spoke softly while caressing my cheek. "I missed you every day I didn't see you. I wanted to hold you close like this. I wanted to touch you, and be with you always. There was not a day I didn't think of you. I am still mad at your friend for taking you away. And I will take actions on those who try to take you for themselves. You're mine, my Proserpina."

I pushed his hand away from me and stepped back. Already, I felt the tears pound, wishing to fall. I blinked to keep them contained.

"I'm not Proserpina. That's not my name. It's Sakura. I'm a real person, and have a real life."

Li shook his head quickly. "No, I didn't say it to offend you."

"I'm not a ghost! I am a real person, who is alive, and I am my own person. I was born Kinomoto Sakura, and will always be Sakura. I am not some replacement or stand in!"

All the mirth from his face vanished without a trace. "Are you still talking about me calling you Proserpina? Because it's starting to sound like you're not."

I looked down so that his eyes wouldn't read me as easily as they normally did. Unfortunately, my tears won out and were silently falling down my cheeks without showing sign of stopping. "What does it sound like I am talking about?"

He stepped towards me. Using his thumb to delicately wipe my tears, he crouched down to face me. "Did you hear something strange that is bothering you? Please tell me. I don't like to see you cry. I don't want to be the reason for your tears. I want to make you smile."

"Do you love me?" I sniffed.

"Of course I love you." He laughed, almost as if the question was too simple. I didn't.

"Why?"

"I told you; you're beautiful and full of life. And you're kind. You make me better."

I bit my lip, hesitant at my next question. "Then, it isn't because I remind you of anyone else? You didn't choose me because I reminded you of anyone else?"

At that, Li swallowed and didn't meet my gaze. He seemed to be pondering over the questions deeply, but he didn't let me step away from him, and he held my hand tightly as though he was scared I would disappear if he let go.

"If I am honest…you remind me of someone I once knew. But that doesn't matter. You're my love."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It matters to me. How am I supposed to be believe that you love me for me and not for some—"

I didn't finish. His lips captivated mine in a passionate and desperate kiss. Up until that moment, I had never been kissed before, so I didn't have much experience. However, even I knew that this kiss, the way Li was exploring my mouth with an intense affection, was the best I would ever have. There was no fight for dominance like in the dramas Tomoyo and I sometimes watched during the weekends. Instead, there was a hunger from Li, a deep rooted desire that finally had an outlet. I literally melted into his embrace, and his arms were my support. I looped my arms around his neck to hold on to something, and Li helped by picking me up from my bottom. My legs wrapped around him, disregarding that I was wearing one of my brother's old shirt as a nightgown that only went as far as my knees. I found myself kissing him back, unable to resist responding to him. Fireworks seemed to have gone on in my mind. Somewhere, I heard a tiny voice going _Oh no, this should not continue_. I agreed, but I could not find it in me to stop. The hand that wasn't keeping me up started to travel down my back and under my long shirt, feeling the bare skin of my thighs and lower back. The kisses grew hungrier, and I was beginning to lose whatever willpower I had.

Luckily, Li seemed to gain his, and he let me down practically growling in frustration. "We shouldn't…not now…" He said rather breathlessly, which was close to how I was feeling. I clutched my chest, feeling my heart beat too fast.

"That was…that was my first kiss," I said absentmindedly. When he grinned at me, I blushed in mortification of what I revealed.

"That's good. It was mine, too."

"Liar." The words escaped before I could stop them. Luckily Li's grin remained.

"I'm not lying. When I was alive, I traveled quite a bit. The people in my company were very…open…about certain places we visited. I was asked to accompany them, but I am a bit old fashioned." He grinned so boyishly at me. My heart managed to skip a beat.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"If you don't, that's okay, too." The grin was still there, and it was strange to see him so happy. It was nice to see that I was the root of this happiness, but a nagging voice reminding me about the girl was his past was still in my mind. At least it was somewhat muted. "You should get to bed. You still have school in the morning."

I crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to my chest. "Li, when will I see you next time?"

Li walked to me and pushed my hair behind my ear. I wondered if I was still as flushed as I felt. "Soon. Very soon. I promise. And Sakura, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" My readiness was alarming. Soon, I felt there would be little I could refuse of him.

"Just call me Syaoran." He spoke with quiet hope. "Only Syaoran."

"Syaoran?" I tried it out, pleased at how it sounded. He smiled again and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, now sleep. I will see you soon. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Syaoran."

He disappeared, and when he did, I easily drifted back into a more peaceful slumber.

* * *

Both Tomoyo and Eriol greeted me at the gates at school. After seeing me off, my brother rushed away to his job, having accepted a much earlier schedule as a manga editor. Tomoyo faithfully handed me my second mug of the day, and I began to drink it gratefully.

"You're in a good mood," she noted after studying me. I easily blushed. My brother had told me the same thing that morning. It was hard to shake off his questions; Touya-nii was more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Eriol looked me over and nodded.

"Yeah, you are in a good mood. You're more cheerful. I expected after yesterday, you'd be a lot more upset."

"Did something good happen?" Tomoyo asked with her trademark smile. My cheeks felt hot as the memory of Syaoran kissing me in my bedroom came to focus. I shook my head to distract myself from the thoughts.

"I don't know what you mean."

Neither of them looked at all convinced, but once we entered homeroom, they didn't question me further. The girls on our classroom were chatting frantically and excitedly, something about a glimpse of a transfer student.

"Another? Just after you?" Tomoyo asked Eriol with a frown. He in turn shrugged.

"I don't know. This is news to me too."

"Alright, everyone, please settle down!" Terada-sensei instructed firmly. "We have another student transferring to our class today. He is from Hong Kong, but knows Japanese well, so don't hesitate to be friendly. Please treat him kindly."

As if on cue, the door to our classroom opened, and no one said a word. He came in with a powerful aura that commanded attention. He looked at all of us with those intense eyes, daring anyone to challenge him. My jaw dropped, and the more I tried to form words, the less I was able to. Eriol and Tomoyo were as flabbergasted as I was. Around me, the girls all blushed at his attractiveness; his tall and toned physique, despite the layers of our uniform, his piercing gaze, and beautiful face structure. My heart beat quickly again, and I knew my pearl had changed colors, though I didn't bother to check. I didn't need to.

"My name is Li Syaoran. Thank you for having me."

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **So like __I said, school is quickly approaching. I will be starting school next week, and since I will be working and going to school full time, along with working on my own personal writing, the updates for this fic will not be as frequent as they've been the last couple of weeks. I will try to keep it at once a month for updates after this. Also, I want to try to go back and correct the mistakes of this fic along with my past ones, since some (almost all) haven't had a beta. So, I ask this: is anyone interested in being a beta for this fic? If not, that's cool, but if so, that would be a great help. I just need someone who doesn't mind doing a few rereads and has great attention to detail. Please PM me if interested. Thank you! Also, hope you enjoyed and please review!_


End file.
